The present invention relates to a peeling machine, and in particular to a peeling machine for stalk-like vegetables.
Different types of peeling machines for stalk-like vegetables, such as asparagus, cucumber, carrots, black salsify, radishes, or the like, are known in the art. They typically comprise a plurality of knife stations successively arranged on a machine frame along a direction of travel of the vegetables. They also typically include a plurality of pairs of feed rollers which are each supported between two neighboring knife stations to transport the stalk-like vegetables and to push them through the knife stations. Circumferential portions of the vegetable stalks are respectively peeled off in the knife stations. The pairs of feed rollers are connected to a drive means for applying the necessary advance movement. An apparatus of the above-mentioned type is, for example, described in German patent 44 12 561.
The prior-art peeling machines are each designed for a specific type of product to be processed, for example, a machine might be designed for asparagus stalks. The product has substantially uniform dimensions, so that the type and arrangement of the pairs of feed rollers as well as the knife stations can be adapted thereto. As a result, the products to be processed can no longer be changed at will or can only be changed by taking considerable efforts in altering the configuration of the machine.